My Brother's Keeper
by Aurora D. Knight
Summary: Dean gets a phone call from the past. His life is forever changed afterwards.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first attempt Supernatural. Please be kind.

* * *

**My Brother's Keeper**  
_~Prologue~_

"Sam! Sammy! Where the hell are you?!" His deep voice yelled.

He ran, looking for his little brother. He continued yelling. The sky was pitch black showing a warning for an impending storm. In his right hand, he held his silver handgun. He gripped the handle of the gun harder with each step he took. Minutes ticked by like hours as his heart began to sick further and further into his chest. He couldn't find him.

Then, as he rounded a corner of a brick building, he saw something lying on the ground. In the back of his mind, he kept saying, _Please, don't be him. Not again..._ His pace slowed as he saw the black gun lying on the ground beside the body. He knelt down, tears streaming down his face. He looked around on the ground. He saw a pool of blood. He knew right then...

"SAM!!!"


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

**My Brother's Keeper**  
_~Chapter One~_

Two Weeks Earlier  
95 Miles Outside Erie, PA

Metallica's Black Album blared through the old speakers of the black 1967 Chevy Impala. Two men sat in the car. The younger of the two was Sam Winchester. He sat reading one of the many books that Bobby Singer let him and his older brother borrow. He tried hard to block out the obnoxious singing of his brother. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his semi-long brown hair. He liked being a Hunter with his brother, but this was one of the many things that annoyed the hell out of him.

Just as he was about to say something, ringing rang throughout the car. Sam grabbed his phone out of his front jean pocket and looked at it. It wasn't his. He looked at his older brother, who had already answered. He was jarred forward when the Impala suddenly came to a halt in the middle of the road. Cars behind them screeched to a halt and swerved to avoid hitting the black beauty.

"Dean?"

Dean Winchester hung up the cell phone and turned the car around. Sam saw a look of concern on his face. He only had that look when something was seriously wrong with someone he knew. After several minutes of trying to get Dean to talk, Sam gave up and went back to reading. Dean's phone rang again. This time, Sam reached over and grabbed it.

"Give me my phone, Sam!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Not until you tell me where we are going." Sam calmly said.  
"We are going to York."  
"Why York? We drove by there hours ago."  
"To meet up with an old friend."  
"Are you kidding me?! We got information about a job in Erie and you're wanting a piece of ass?!"  
"It's not like that, Sam. This time, you don't know what you are talking about."

By the time the two stopped yelling at each other, the phone had stopped ringing. Dean cursed as Sam gave him back the phone. Sam shook his head. He knew his brother better than anyone. He had never seen that look before, not even when he was about to die. He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window of the car.

All kinds of thoughts ran through Dean's mind. The person on the phone was one of the few people that he could call a friend and she was in trouble. Of course, he was going to go help her and if he got a reward for it, he would gladly take it, whether it be monetary or missionary. He smirked at the thought.

The closer they got to York, the darker the skies looked. The car slowly pulled into the vacant parking lot of what used to be a diner. Dean parked the car. The brothers slowly got out of the car and walked to the back of the car. The older brother leaned against the car. He knew what Sam was thinking right now. They did have information about a job in Erie. And yes, he was hoping for a piece of ass while in York. He heard his phone ring again and grabbed it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He said.  
"Where are you?" A female voice said.  
"Waiting in the parking lot."  
"I'll be there in five minutes."

Before Dean could say anything, she hung up. He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. A couple minutes passed and a black two door 2007 Ford Mustang pulled up. Dean saw one of Sam's eyebrows raise. He hated to admit it, but the car did look nice. Not as nice as his Impala, though. The driver side door opened and a young woman stepped out. She appeared to be 28 years old, with long raven black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She pulled off her dark sunglasses showing bright green eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark red t-shirt, a black jean jacket.

"Hello, Dean." She said, walking towards the brothers.  
He smiled. "Hello, Dany. It's been a while."  
"You must be Sam. I've heard a lot about you." Danylla said, ignoring Dean's comment and reaching out to shake Sam's hand..  
"Uh... Hi." Sam said shaking her hand.  
"I see that your brother has never mentioned me. I'm Danylla Nicholas. Nice to meet you."  
Dean chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the look that his younger brother was giving him and quickly changed the subject. "So, what's going on?"  
"The city of York has been experiencing demonic activity for about a month now--"  
"And you waited till now to call me?!" He exclaimed.  
"I thought I could handle it on my own considering you gave me the tools I would need should something ever happen."  
"Well, obviously not."  
"Guys, this isn't helping. Do you know who's behind this?" Sam piped in.  
"I haven't been able to pinpoint the exact source, but I do have a location."  
"Then, let's go."  
"Fine." Danylla said raising an eyebrow and walking back over to her car. She watched out of the windshield and the two brothers got into the Impala. She sighed and started the engine. _He has changed..._

While they followed the black Mustang, Sam was trying to figure out what exactly happened in the parking lot. He also tried figuring out a way of asking Dean how he knew the woman. There was no telling, knowing Dean. There was a large span of time that Sam didn't know what his older brother was doing or where he was at.

"I know what you are thinking." Dean said, breaking the silence and Sam's thoughts.  
"Really? Then, what am I thinking?"  
"About five years ago, while I was on a job, I met this woman that was exactly like me in every way. Well, except for the whole hunting thing."  
"Five years ago? You mean before we started trying to find dad?"  
"Exactly. Obviously, we hit it off. For the first time in my life, Sam, I was actually in love. It wasn't lust. It wasn't me looking for a nice piece of ass. It was honest to God love. It was at the point to where I was considering giving up hunting and staying with her."  
"Let me guess... She found out about the hunting."  
"No. She already knew about that. I'm not sure what happened. She left and I was never the same."  
"And Danylla was the woman."  
"Yep. That's why I was so surprised when she called me the first time. I wasn't expecting it."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say to Dean. He wasn't sure there was anything he could say. His girlfriend had died over four years ago. This line of work didn't really have the luxuries of actually having a steady relationship. But he could totally relate to how his brother was feeling.

Danylla looked out of the rear view mirror at the Chevy Impala. In the back of her mind, she was regretting calling Dean, but she knew that he was right. She was still considered a rookie. She was in way over her head. Still, he had no right to jump at her like he did. She knew what was troubling him. He was still upset about what happened between the two of them. Memories of the last time they were together filled her mind...


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I pretend to. Reviews and Comments are love. Thank you.

**My Brother's Keeper**  
_~Chapter Two~_

Five Years Ago  
York, PA

Single rays of sunshine tried peeking their way through dark storm clouds, but the sky wouldn't let them, as thunder began to rumble. Raindrops streaked down the window. A muscle built man sat bare chested with his back against the headboard of a king sized bed. He rested his right arm behind his head. His short-cut dark brown hair was in a bit of disarray. Beside him, a slim figure stirred. He looked down at her. He smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

Her eyes slowly opened, looking up at him. His hazel eyes perked up when he saw that she was awake. Her lips began to move, telling him that she wanted some breakfast. He didn't even have to ask what she wanted. He already knew. He got up out of bed and got dressed, putting on a pair of worn out blue jeans and a dark red t-shirt. He slipped on his black military-like boots, tying them in the process. He grabbed his blue jean jacket and headed for the door. He turned, looking over his shoulder. He saw a gentle smile on her lips and told her that he'll be right back.

Once the door closed, everything changed. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Her, then, red-gold hair needed a quick brushing, but other than that, looked fine. She smiled and turned on the water for a shower. Hot steam quickly filled the room, fogging up the mirror she was looking into. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her bare body.

After she finished in the shower, she got out and dried off. She, then, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She put on a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She ran a brush through her hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail. She opened the door and there he was. It didn't take as long as it usually does. She sighed quietly to herself and walked out. A white plastic bag of styrofoam clamshell plates sat on the table in the corner. She quietly walked over to the table and sat down. She looked up only twice to look at him.

"You didn't have to get up, Dany. We could have had breakfast in bed."  
"It's okay. I needed to get up anyway." She whispered.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, adjusting himself in the chair.  
"Yeah."

The room went silent again as he watched her pick at her food with the black plastic fork. He was beginning to think that he got the wrong thing. He got her pancakes, sausage, and eggs. He could have sworn that it was her favorite.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, standing up and walking to the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the cemetery."

Present Time  
Danylla's Apartment

The sun had long ago set. Rays of moon light tried to peak it's way through the autumn storm clouds. There was a chill in the air, but the windows to the third floor apartment remained open. There wasn't a lot of extra room in the small apartment, but Danylla asked the brothers to stay with her while in York. She sat at a small wooden table, sipping on a bottle of water. Dean stood against the wall across the room. Sam was asleep in the spare bedroom.

"Okay, so... What do you think?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
"I'm not sure. Have you called Bobby?"  
"Not yet. You were the first person I thought to call."  
He sighed and walked over to the table, sitting down across from her, "Why, Dany? Why now?"  
She looked at him, puzzled, "What are you talking about? You once told me that if I ever needed you, you would be there. I am in over my head on this. I can't do this alone."  
"You could, if you really wanted to."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Dany exclaimed.  
"I mean the way it sounds. It's a simple Demon hunt."  
"There's something more going on here. Call it a hunch, Dean, but this is more than a 'simple Demon hunt'."  
"Where did you really go that day?"  
She paused, looking at her half empty bottle of water and whispering, "Did you not know what that day was to me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My father was killed that day two years prior. I went to visit his grave. On the way there, I got the feeling that I was being followed."  
"But you never came back! That's what I want to know! Why did you leave?!"

After a few minutes of silence, he shook his head and got up. He walked to the small old couch that sat in the opposite corner of the living room. He always had a way of pissing people off. Still, she continued to sit at the little table and think about what was going on. On the outside, it looked like an ordinary hunt. There was a feeling in her heart and a voice in the back of her mind that she couldn't shake. It was just that, a gut instinct.

"Look, Dean. I'm sorry, but we have bigger things to worry about right now. Maybe when all of this is over, we can talk more about what happened between us." Danylla said, looking up at him.

She got up and walked down the small hallway to her bedroom. She changed into a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms. The whole time, she was mentally cursing herself. She knew that he would eventually ask about what happened. She didn't know how she was going to explain it to him.

All night, all she did was lay awake and think about the past. Not just Dean, but everything. She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling. All kinds of thoughts and images ran through her head. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. Tears formed and slid down the sides of her face. She sat up and walked into the living room. She stepped quietly into the kitchen, trying not to wake the sleeping Dean Winchester.

_How could I have been so stupid?  
_  
"Dany?" His groggy voice rasped.  
"Just needed something to drink. Go back to sleep." She whispered.  
"I don't sleep much anymore." He said with a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry if I jumped at you earlier. There's a lot of questions that I don't have answers to."  
"I know. I'll try to answer them if we can solve this."  
"Why don't you go get some sleep. You like the undead."

She chuckled softly and walked back to her room. She left the door slightly opened. As she laid her head on her pillow, the world around her began to go dark. Sleep overcame her quicker than she thought it would. She didn't know what she would awake to in the morning and at that moment, she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I pretend to. Reviews and Comments are love. Thank you.

~~~~~~~~

**My Brother's Keeper**  
_~Chapter Three~_

She woke to the sound of mumbling voices in the living room. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. The green digital display read 5:30. She sighed quietly and got out of bed. She slowly crept into the bathroom. Looking up at the mirror, she saw her reflection of what the world saw. The world saw a 28 year old woman that drives a 2007 black Ford Mustang. The world didn't see the trunk full of weapons and rock salt, under a Devil's Trap. They didn't see the pentagram tattoo on her right upper arm. They didn't see the past bullet and knife wounds. They certainly didn't know the emotional pain she has been through in her life.

She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard the melodic ring of her cell phone. She spit and rinsed. Grabbing the blue and silver phone from the nightstand in her bedroom, she played back the voice mail that was left. As the message played, she began to get dressed.

"Hey, dear. It's Cale. I found out something for your current job. Give me a call later. Love ya."

Dany smiled as she pulled a black t-shirt on over a white long-sleeved shirt. She deleted the message and slid the phone into the pocket of her worn out blue jeans. She walked down the narrow hallway and saw Dean and Sam Winchester sitting at the small wooden table. Sam was busy looking up information on his laptop and Dean was eating scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She raised an eyebrow as she entered the kitchen. At least, there was a pot of freshly brewed coffee. The younger Winchester looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Who was on the phone?" The older Winchester asked.  
Sam gave his brother the bitchface look.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"That's none of your business."  
"It's okay, Sam." Dany said, eying Dean. "It was a friend of mine. He's got some information for me."  
"He?" Dean asked.  
"What kind of information?" Sam asked, giving his brother another bitchface look.  
"Not sure." She said, sipping her coffee.

Both Danylla and Sam exchanged looks and waited for Dean to say something snippy. Sam shrugged as Dany walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and continued sipping her chocolate flavored coffee. Silent minutes passed. In the back of her mind, she thought about Dean and how much he had changed. Even his appearance was different. She looked down into the half empty mug. She kept thinking that calling him was a bad idea. She looked up at Dean, still sitting at the table across from Sam. He was still chowing down on his breakfast. She barely had the stomach to drink coffee this early, much less eat a meal.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Dany looking at him. He realized now that his comments earlier seemed rather nosy. He took his final bite of eggs and turned in his chair, looking at her. For a moment, he could see what made him fall in love with her so many years ago. He watched her pull her long black hair back into a high ponytail and started flipping through an old notebook that laid on the coffee table. He remembered that book. It had more ware and tear on it now than it did then. It was her father's book of things. It wasn't as informative as his father's journal, but it did have some information in it.

He saw her look up at him and for a brief moment, time seem to stop. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had never actually let anyone into his life and let them know about him. He always hid something about himself from everyone. There were things that he had done that not even Sam knew about. When time started again, Dean looked down at the floor.

Everyone jumped when a cell phone rang. All three reached for their phones, not knowing who was ringing. Feeling like he had just won a game, Dean excitedly answered the phone. Dany and Sam shook their head, thinking the exact same thing. As he answered the phone, Dany looked back down at the notebook. She stared at an entry dated October 13, 1991. It was the one page that she could never bring herself to read. She knew what it said. It was the day her mother and baby brother died. She could remember seeing tears falling down her father's cheeks.

"Danylla." Dean said, bringing her back to reality.  
"Yeah? I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" She asked, closing the notebook.  
"Bobby called. He's not too sure, but he thinks we are dealing with something more than a common Demon." Sam answered, sipping on a cup of coffee.  
"What does he think?" Dany asked, looking at Sam.  
"Not sure. He said he'll get back to us."  
Dany grabbed her cell phone and dialed Cale's number. It rang a couple times before he answered. "Hey. Can you come by? Awesome. Bring that information you were talking about. Love ya."  
"Uh..."  
"My friend's on his way over. Maybe he knows something that Bobby doesn't."

Every time Dany said, "he" it gave Dean a weird feeling. He wasn't sure why or what it was. Maybe it was the way she said it or the look in her eyes. However, it wasn't the same look that she gave him. He remembered that look. She would give him that look whenever she felt sad or vulnerable. He smiled slightly when she looked over at him. There were nights when he and Sam were on the road that he would think about her and life without hunting. It was something he had thought about since their father died years ago. He had wished it and dreamed it, but he knew a normal life would never happen.

A loud knock brought Dean back to his senses. He heard a familiar accented voice and immediately knew who it was. He sighed and shook his head. Sam looked over at Dean with a questioned look. He watched as Dany jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. The old wooden door opened and in came a 6 foot, 4 inch tall man with black hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and a white button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. The older Winchester stood and Sam stood a second later. Sam watched as Dean tensed. It was like his brother was afraid. He was this man and Danylla exchange a tight hug and a small kiss. Sam looked back over at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Dean, I'm sure you remember Cale." Dany said, looking at him.  
A nervous chuckle came from Dean. "How could I forget?"  
"Nice to see you, too." Cale responded dryly.  
Sam cleared his throat and looked at Dany. She smiled and said, "This is Dean's younger brother, Sam. Sam, this is my friend Cale Sutherland."  
"Nice to meet you." The younger Winchester said, extending his hand.  
"Same here." He said, shaking Sam's hand.

Cale walked over to the wooden table and sat down. He pulled a folder out of his black backpack. Laying it down on the table, he motioned for Dany to come over. Dean just stood there with a look of disbelief on his face. The last time he saw Cale, he got a fist to the face. He walked over to the table with Sam close behind. Dany sat across from Cale and waited for what he was going to say. She could feel Dean standing behind her.

"Did anything seem off about the demons you encountered?" His English accented voice asked.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"Did any of you notice anything strange?"  
"Come to think of it..." Dany's voice trailed off as she thought about the encounter.

_Puddles of stale water dotted the pathway through the old building. She gripped the butt of the black handgun. She could hear Dena and Sam's chattering through her earpiece that was attached to her phone. That was how she usually communicated with Cale when she was on a case. She came close to telling them to be quiet, but their banter was amusing. She missed that opportunity when her baby brother died._

_She shook her head of the thought and got back to the task at hand. She rounded the corner and saw a couple guys standing at a closed door. She raised an eyebrow and stood against a nearby wall, trying to remain unnoticed. A deep voice came through her earpiece, into her ear. It was Dean asking where she was. She didn't respond. She didn't want the men to notice her._

_"We know you're there, Danylla." One of the men said._  
_"Shit." She whispered._  
_"You might as well come out." The other man said._  
_"Why? So you can kill me?"_  
_"We have orders not to lay one finger on you."_  
_"Oh, yeah? Well, I'd rather just stay right here._  
_"Dany!" Another voice yelled._  
_"I know that voice." The first man said._  
_"Damnit, Dean." She whispered again._  
_"So, you're friends with the Winchesters. How quaint." The second man said._

"Okay. So, they were chatty. It happens to Sammy all the time." Dean smirked.  
"That's the problem." Cale said. "They shouldn't have known Dany was there. She was hidden."  
"So, demons are psychic now?" Sam asked.  
"God, you two are so bloody stupid."  
"They aren't demons!" Dany exclaimed.


End file.
